My Struggle
by SylviaWeis
Summary: Hello, world! I am Sylvia Weis. I would like to perfect In Time. This fiction is about my childhood, modification of the plot of In Time and what happened to Will and I after being chased by that evil, cold-blooded timekeeper Raymond Leon! I hate him!
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

Chapter 1: Childhood

Hello, world! I am Sylvia Weis. I would like to perfect In Time. This fiction is about my childhood, modification of the plot of In Time and what happened to Will and I after being chased by that evil, cold-blooded timekeeper Raymond Leon! I hate him for what he did to my grandfather, Will's father, Will and me! I love my grandfather, grandmother, mother and Will! Thanks to him, we could not survive without his help.

This was my life…

At 5:00 pm, I was born in this luxurious hospital. My father, Philippe Weis, booked the whole hospital. My whole family: grandparents, parents were there. A doctor said "It's a girl!" Everyone was delighted with my birth. I had brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. My hair turned red as I grew. My father looked at the forest outside the window. Therefore, he named me Sylvia.

In this world, time is currency. When people reach 25, they are allowed to live one more year. Timeclock on your left forearm show your life. To reduce population, every woman is allowed to give birth once only. That was why many people have no siblings. No diseases... If you are amputated, the amputated limbs will become fine as usual. That sounds like heaven.

There are 12 zones. Zone 4, New Greenwich is where I lived. The richest people are living there; they have much more time than people in other zones. You could see people die in every zone, especially zone 12, Dayton. At 5, I saw people time out in my zone. My father covered my eyes with his hand and said "Sylvia, this is natural selection, the strong survive." I asked, "Daddy, why are the differences in all zones?" My father answered, "Darling, you will understand some day. Protect yourself. You are part of the great Circle of Life!"

My mother introduced The Lion King to me. It achieved immortality. I loved to sing its songs. My singing amused my family.

We loved going to cinema, Weis fast food shop. I loved French fries. I nagged my father for toys I wanted. I exclaimed and pointed my finger at the window, "Daddy. I wanted this, this, this and that!" My father signed, "Sylvia, you are killing me…" These toys cost a fortune.

I went to exclusive school at 6. Everyone had to finish 6-year compulsory education. I must study English, Mathematics in this school. Teachers in this school were very fierce. One day, my class teacher, Zdubid chose people to perform The Lion King drama. I was chosen to play Shenzi. It saddened me, I wanted to play Simba. I could sing and act. My grandmother said I could be a singer or an actress! My father gave me everything. The teacher surely treated me like shit! I couldn't help my tears falling down on my cheek. Mrs Zdubid scolded me. My father was angry at that rubbish teacher. Then, I dropped out and my father hired a teacher to home. Therefore, I finished my compulsory education.

My home was big and gorgeous enough. My bedroom had a television and computer. I loved watching animations. Sometimes, I made fandubs and uploaded to WeisTube. Almost all the people complimented my singing. I loved to surf the Weisbook. These websites were built by my ancestor whose surname is Weis!

My father was a wealthy timelender. He invited our friends, business partners to our home for my birthday parties. At one of the birthday parties, my grandmother gave me a necklace, my mother gave me new boots and my father gave me a costume of Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh. He knew I loved cosplay. My hair was as long as my mother's and the hat suited me. I enthralled the guests by wearing it. I sang in the hall too.

My life was not that ordinary. There were kidnappers who kidnapped me. One day, we walked back to our home. My bodyguards dragged me to the forest; I recognized they were not my real bodyguards. I bit his hand and managed to escape to the museum. As I was running, I heard the museum door shut. I must win; I could not afford to lose! The museum was dark. Some green lights flashed on the wall. The museum was like a maze. I was so afraid. My grandmother and mother heard I was kidnapped. My grandmother dressed up as Magician of Black Chaos while my mother dressed up as Total Defense Shogun. My father approached them. My mother said, "We are going to save our daughter."

I ran and ran to the deep of the museum. A knight statue was surrounded by a green light. I took its ax just in case the kidnapper hurt me again. Someone leaped at me: the kidnapper! I wielded the ax across his waist. That was the end. The other kidnapper saw it and escaped. My heart was thumping so hard. I staggered a moment and stepped toward the entrance of the museum. I saw my grandmother, mother and my father. I cried and hugged my mother. I resembled her but you could tell the difference by our height. I told them I killed the kidnapper. I took them to the location I killed him. Nothing there. No corpse. No ax. This shocked everyone. My father did not call the timekeepers since I killed a kidnapper. He told me to treat this accident as nightmare.

When I was 18, I had the same hairstyle as my grandmother's. I had to have two guards around me. My childhood ended here. Although the life was hard afterward, I loved it.


	2. Chapter 2: Will's Confession

Chapter 2: Will's Confession

I was shorter than my parents. I was almost one head shorter than them. My grandmother and mother worried nothing about me, but my father was acting like Simba. He treated me like I was 16. My mother told me that he sent two more guards to tail me when I left home. My father fussed about me. I knew the guards were shit. I found life somewhat boring after I left school at 12. I wanted to be singer and actress, but my father objected. When I reached 25, a thump woke me up. One year started counting down. My father gave me decade to celebrate.

Two years later, I met him. He was looking at his timeclock. I was attracted to his charisma. I never thought that I met Will Salas in the casino. I didn't want him time out. I relaxed when he won. I invited him to my house for a party. My father said, "Allow me to introduce my mother-in-law Clara, my wife Michele and my daughter Sylvia." I wanted to laugh…

I had a little talk with Will while dancing with him. He was one head taller than me. I told him we could live forever if we didn't do anything foolish. He dragged me to swim in the sea. I was afraid at first, but I swam stark naked with him. I would like to run stark naked with him one day. Haha. I loved how the green numbers shone on the water surface. Later, we went back to my house. That timekeeper Raymond Leon and his partners appeared. He destroyed our party. I saw them talking in a room. I was so confused. My father grasped my hand. I shook it away. Suddenly, I could not control myself and walked down the stairs. It was like someone controlling my body. And Will kidnapped me!

Will drove us to Dayton. Raymond followed. The car crashed and fell down the river bank. I woke up and found that I was left with little time! We almost timed out. Like what about the museum event, I was so afraid. Will was too calm! Still, we managed to get some time by pawing my earrings. Will gave me time by putting under and grasping my right hand with his. Then, we went to a telephone kiosk. I closed my eyes when I saw some people timed out. Will deposited one minute and demanded one thousand years as ransom time. I was curious about his father he was talking about. Why didn't my father deliver the ransom to me? Was it because he lost to Will? Err…

Will brought me to his house. There I changed my clothes. I dressed his mother's dress. This was my favorite dress. Tell you, I didn't like wearing high heel shoes; instead I wore my black boots. I asked Will what happened. He said, "A man gave me about 100 years, so I went to New Greenwich. Those timekeepers thought that I stole that man's time. That timekeeper left little time to me." It was strange. I believed 50% only. I asked him, "Oh… Where is your mother?" Will answered, "She timed out." I asked him about his father. Will gave me a sorrowful look, "My father was a great fighter. He was a kind man to people. He fought with other people and shared time with some poorer people. He found this world unfair. He even stole time. One day, timekeepers came and arrested him, my father challenged him. Unfortunately, he timed out." I bit my lip. My father didn't seem like a man like his father.

My father wasn't generous. Although he lent time to people, people needed to return the time with loans. His time given to priests or some organizations was just a slender charity.

The next day, his gun woke me up. We walked on the street of Dayton. Will asked me to call for help. I must phone my father. Will gave me his gun. Wow. He was so hot. I kissed him and walked to the telephone kiosk. I deposited one minute. I sulked, "You couldn't spare a second, father? I wish I could say I'm surprised." No response. "Did you hear what I just said?" My father replied, "You know I would do anything for you. They're coming to get you, they know where you are." When I turned around, I saw Timekeeper Raymond Leon coming up behind Will. I shouted, "Will! Let go!" I shot that timekeeper. He fell down to the ground. Will kicked Raymond's gun away. Out of expectation, Will gave him some time. Oh…

We got in Raymond's cob car. We robbed a woman. Will returned her earrings to me for ones that were pawned. The crew was standing behind the scene. I wanted to rob them too. They didn't have timeclock on their hand but a watch. People in my world wore it too. Finally, we stole that car which that woman and a driver were in.

We watched news in the car. Will was suspected that he murdered Henry Hamilton. I didn't think so, or he would rob me at the beginning. I chose to follow Will.

In the afternoon, Will taught me how to shoot. He was standing behind me. I felt something prodding my back. At night, we drove back to the place around Will's house. We stopped by a convenient shop. I looked outside the window, there was a cob car. I told Will. Will took me by my hand and ran. Those timekeepers chased us. We ran into a shopping center.

It was almost the closing time of the shopping center. We walked past many shops. I never knew shopping centers in Dayton could be that big. However, the shopping centers in New Greenwich were bigger and more beautiful. I liked to eat French fries, buy toys and watch movies there. Timekeepers appeared in the end of the corridor, so we ran on the other corridor. Raymond shouted, "Stop!" Those timekeepers were running toward us. Shit! No other way to escape.


	3. Chapter 3: Grandfather

Chapter 3: Grandfather

Will and I were stranded in the corridor, tired. I was afraid that we ended like this. My face was pale, sweating and I almost wet my pants! I used my sleeve to wipe my pale face. Will stood in front of me, arms spreading to protect me. I hugged Will and placed my head on Will's back. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds...Will shivered and asked, "What's going on?" The whole scene was paused and gave off green light. Those timekeepers stood still and their guns were still facing us. Their faces were so funny. I knew it was not a good time to make fun of them. I would draw something rude on their face and pull down their pants if I could.

Suddenly, I seemed to know what I should do. I took Will's hand and turned around. I shocked at the corner and turning which didn't exist before. I calmed down and ran with Will. Will asked me, "Wait, Sylvia! That's strange!" We took three turnings and went into a large space. It didn't give off green light. There were three doors; I took Will into the middle room. I opened the door and pushed Will inside the dark room. Then, I slammed and locked the door. We were panting heavily. We didn't switch on the light in case those timekeepers found us. I peeped through the peephole in the door. I saw green light appearing in the hole. It disappeared when I left a few cm. Those timekeepers appeared at the far end of the space. Will clapped me on the back and whispered, "Hey, here is a door." I couldn't control my body; I took Will out of the door and ran downstairs. Did these places ever exist? We ran along the corridor, opened the door and left.

I collapsed and fell to the ground. Will shook my shoulder and asked nervously, "Sylvia, are you ok?" I couldn't move and open my eyes, so I answered with "hm". He then carried me on his back. He told me that we were walking where he walked with Henry Hamilton. Will laid me on the sofa.

I was on the railway platform. No other people, just me. My whole body emitted green light. What a shiny day. A train arrived; the locomotive looked like a German shepherd. I wondered if I should get on the train. I couldn't control my body again. Someone dragged me inside the train. The door closed. The train started leaving. I looked around and took a seat. I looked down on the peaceful landscape: hills, creeks, lakes, grasslands.

The train reached its destination, but there was no platform. An unknown power extracted me out the train. I was on the air! WOW! I was flying: I couldn't help singing, "I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky." I danced (not striptease!) and turned around. The train vanished and it was an astonishing view: I saw Will and me sleeping on sofas. That was the real world I belonged to. I couldn't move back there, but turned around flying to a castle just appeared in front of my eyes. It looked like Neuschwanstein Castle and located on an island in the sky.

I flew into the beautiful castle, into the hall. There was a man sitting on a chair at the end of the table looking at me. Oh! He…he looked like my mother. He dressed up as a soldier. He stood up and smiled, "I'm glad that you came." I hesitated and smirked, "hello?" The man replied, "Hello, Sylvia! I haven't seen you for 27 years." I was like "WTF". He continued, "Your mother didn't mention me at all? I am your grandfather." I shouted, "What?" He said, "Believe me. Your grandmother is Clara. Your mother is Michele. Your father is Philippe Weis." I answered, "Ah~ OK. But grandfather, why did you bring me here?" My grandfather said, "Don't forget what happened when you were in the museum and being chased by those timekeepers. I lent you a hand." My heart started thumping. Was he a ghost or what? My grandfather continued, "I knew Will Salas didn't steal Henry Hamilton's time and … Remember: Your time was stolen by Minuteman Fortis after the car accident." Images of Fortis and his men appeared in mid air. I doubted him, "Why did you know that? I didn't know at all." He started talking his story, "First of all, I'm going to tell you my story and what this place is. When I was alive, one of my ancestors told me a secret organization of Weis. This is the place where dead people of Weis would go like some dead people will go to heaven, hell, etc. They cared the survivor of Weis and our race. My ancestor wanted me to pass down my bloodline and genes to the next generation. I want you to do so." My mouth opened. He continued, "Don't you want your child and descendants to resemble you?" He reminded of my father. Did my father want the same as him? He talked about the Circle of Life. I asked, "Where are the other dead people of Weis?" My grandfather said, "They are not in this castle. I have to talk with you… about the system. You know every woman is allowed to give birth once in her life. That means our race is dying. Our organization aims to destroy this system!" I shouted, "Wow!" He lowered his voice, "But the thing is: Timekeepers and your father are puppets of the creator of the system. As a ghost, I observed for a long time. I heard their conservation. The creator is a pervert. It loves watching people suffer and die. Timekeepers make sure no people in poorer zones flip the system. Some of your father's time was given by the creator and stolen from poorer people. He is one of the people who pay the timekeepers." I was so confused again. He said, "As I returned to the real world after being dragged to this place. That Timekeeper Raymond Leon accused me of being racist. He timed me out! He knew I knew the secret of this system. Sylvia, you must be careful! I wanted you to flip the system with Will Salas. I will help you!" He burdened me. Will and I planned to steal time for the poor from the rich only. My grandfather said, "I know what you two want to do, but it can't really solve the problem. Hey, take this." He gave me a box and a candy inside it. He whispered to me what to do next. "Therefore, I will reach you after seven days. Wish you success!"

My grandfather farewelled me, "Let's see how your parents met." We flew out of the castle. We were in mid air of a hall. I saw some models catwalking on the stage. My grandmother was one of the models! My grandfather said," Your grandmother had been a model for 50 years." I spotted my grandfather, my father and my mother on the seats. My father approached my mother. My grandfather said, "That's me!" We flew next to them. They were watching my grandmother. My grandfather said, "I didn't want my daughter to marry your father at first. I thought time is the only thing he cared. Your mother told me your father thought bloodline was the only thing I cared." I wanted to laugh, but I stopped myself. My grandfather continued, "Your grandmother, mother and I carry the same surname: Weis. Be proud of it. Oh, you should leave now." I vanished and returned to the real world. I woke up and saw Will still sleeping on the opposite sofa.


	4. Chapter 4: Raymond Leon and Maya

Chapter 4: Raymond Leon and Maya

The sunlight shone through the window. Some words on the window caught my attention. "Don't waste my time" I checked my time: 0025:03:17:01:50:34, the time was from that robbed woman. Will left her one day! A hole was on the right window. I looked at the view outside it. There were a row of buildings and a big white bridge. I was captivated by that bridge. I didn't know how long I was standing. Will stalked to me. He whispered, "Hey! Sylvia, your dress…" I discovered my butt was exposed! Oh! Then, I patted my dress several times. I sat down again and told what exactly happened. Will doubted whether my grandfather existed. I turned around and found a circular device. It was a video player in our world. I pressed the "play" button. It projected two video clips: Henry Hamilton's suicide and we being robbed by Minutemen. I concluded, "Maybe we can give this device to Timekeepers to prove we are innocent." Anyway, we needed to take care of Minuteman Fortis and his men, and Timekeepers.

It was 10am, we left the building. All we did was just a smokescreen. We got in the car and Will drove around Dayton. I still wore Will's mother's dress. I kept the candy as secret. It was not an ordinary candy and it was supposed to be eaten by ghosts. I needed to bear the consequence if I ate it. I raised my head and we were in a tunnel. A Weis Timelenders car was running in front of us. Will suggested, "Let's go for a ride." He drove faster and when our car was running parallel with Weis Timelenders car. Will used his gun to threaten the driver. Finally, we took the car. Will exclaimed, "All right! This car must have many time capsules." We broke into a bank and broke its door. We got out of the car. We turned to the people standing around. I announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to announce that Weis Timelenders is now offering interest free loans with no payments. " We stole time capsules and gave them to other people. We replenished our clock, took some time capsules and started running separately. I used Timekeeper Raymond Leon's gun to threaten a group of people, then they surrounded. I took out a capsule from my pocket, gave them 5 years each. After that I ran away. It was 2:45pm, I bumped into a priest. I redid the process and gave him 200 years, I told him to distribute to the other people.

I sat on the curb while not much people walking around. I thought about eating the candy. Lastly I opened the box and removed the wrapping paper; the candy was purple with some green stripes. I put it into my mouth and swallowed it.

Distributing time was what we planned to do this week. We planned to sleep at different hotels every night. We went back to Will's house to change clothes. I found many Will's mother's same dresses in the closet and a purple dress. I changed into another Will's mother's same dress, still wearing my black boots.

On the second day, we bumped into a girl. Will knew her. She was Maya. She looked like Hyuuga Hanabi from Naruto. Will gave her a time capsule with 15 years for her whole family. Maya said, "Thank you, I saw you distribute time capsules." Will replied, "Yeah, we are taking back people's time to them." Maya recommended, "Do you want to come to my home?" We were to Maya's home. Her parents came out and were shocked when they saw us. Maya gave the time capsule to them and said that was a gift from us. Her mother said, "I heard you distribute time capsules to the other people…" I replied with the reason. They agreed with me. I added, "Timekeepers surely will disagree with us." Maya's father said, " I hope that you will not be chased by my Uncle." "Uncle?" "He is Raymond Leon, my mother's younger twin brother." This must be fate. "My grandparents were robbed and timed out in front of my uncle so he was desperate to be Timekeeper." After a one hour chat, we left Maya's home.

On the third day, I stood in front of the mirror at hotel's bathroom. As expected, the candy had sprouted in to a stem on my head. I looked at my left arm and customize my timeclock by my brain power. I thought of the infinite sign and then it appeared on top of my timeclock. I could see both while the other people could see only my sign. Of course, I could change it to other things.

We repeated the same thing before. This time, I went to the telephone kiosk, I dialled my grandfather. I pressed thirteen zeros. I heard a horrible ringtone. I could feel sweat on my forehead. A message said I needed to deposit one year for every minute I was put through and warned me that I might see ghosts at night. The number of nights depended on the minutes used on the call. A woman's voice, "Do you want to continue?" "Yes, I want to talk to my grandfather." After a few seconds, my grandfather greeted me. I sulked, "Why don't you tell me I may see ghosts, grandfather?" "Don't worry! They won't hurt you. Is the process ok?" "OK. Where are you? What are you going? " "I'm in New Greenwich. Keep on doing your job. See you." The call was finished within one minute.

At 7pm, Will and I were strolling along the streets of Dayton. He asked the stem on my head. I told him the candy. Then, He brought me to the place where his mother timed out. Before we reached there, some petals were left on the bus stop. A green object appeared. She was Will's mother ghost. Will asked, "What's wrong, Sylvia?" "Your mother…" Will whimpered, "I want to tell her I have been to New Greenwich…" Will's mother looked at me, "Tell my son that I have went there with him." She smiled and disappeared within one wink. I repeated her words to him. Then we walked along the white bridge, I saw Henry Hamilton sitting on the bridge. He turned to me and said, "Well done." He disappeared.

It started getting horrible. I saw there was a car on a curb. The driver shouted, "Help me!" He was a ghost. Will saw nothing there and I asked him to carry me on his back. I went to bed when we reached a hotel.

Luckily, we didn't bump into Timekeepers and Minutemen until the sixth day.


	5. Chapter 5: The Flower Lady, Sillyvia

Chapter 5: The Flower Lady, Sillyvia

One the sixth day night, I was playing strip poker with Will at a hotel. These days were so peaceful; I didn't feel nervous at all. My hair grew a bit longer and my stem on my head grew into a bud. I still wore Will's mother's dress! Will hadn't forgotten how to play cards, so I took off my dress. I lay down on the bed. Will hold me and kissed my neck. His breath was so warm. Will said, "Put your dress on." My heart started thumping. Will looked through the window, "Timekeepers!" We ran out to the corridor, those timekeepers spotted us. Then we ran into another room, a woman screamed when she saw us. Will broke the window by throwing a chair. He encouraged me to jump. I remembered the video player that showed Henry Hamilton's suicide and we being robbed by Minutemen. I knew those timekeepers would notice the video player, so I put it on the bed.

We both jumped on a car. We ran past some chain-link fence. We stopped and looked at the window we jumped off from. Will said, "See? They won't jump." And Timekeeper Raymond Leon jumped. I said, "So much for you theory." Will looked at those timekeepers and whispered, "Shit!" As we were running on the street, some people stared at my bud on my head. I ignored them. We ran into an alley. That Timekeeper Raymond Leon kept chasing us. Shit! Why the heck they didn't chase those Minutemen? Instead they chase us, who wanted to help other people. Will gave him some time before! Will let me ascend the ladder first. That Raymond shouted "stop" and shot us. He missed us. Hurray! Then we ran along a rooftop, Raymond shot again. I hated him. Will shot him in return. Standing on the edge of the rooftop, Will urged me to descend the pipe. We ran onto a bus. I couldn't help panting. The bus driver said, "Hold. You two look familiar." We looked at the board on the wall outside the car. We were wanted. Of course, we were not call boy or call girl. Will replied, "How about now?" He gave the driver some time to bribe him. All right! The bus left before that Raymond caught up. We panted a bit.

The next day, we walked into a hotel. Will put his hand around my shoulder. The receptionist smiled, "Welcome to the Century." Will said, "Hi! We're looking for a quiet place to stay." The receptionist asked, "How many rooms?" I replied, "All of them for one day." Will added, "Can we rely on the discretion of your staff?" He pulled up his sleeve. The receptionist replied, "I'm sure you can." We went to the most gorgeous room to rest. I was supposed to reach my grandfather today. But I didn't know how. Anyway, I needed to take a rest.

The sky was dark and it looked like it was going to rain. I saw Naruto in grassland. He transformed into me and used Shadow Clone Technique. There were two me! I wore Will's mother's dress and my black boots. One of me started molting chakra and then disappeared when the Rasengan was already. The only me jumped forwarded and shouted, "Rasengan!" The scene changed to me using the rasengan to kill Timekeeper Raymond Leon. I woke up before he got hit.

I walked to the bathroom, I found out the bud growing from my head grew into a large beautiful purple flower. I still wore Will's mother's dress and my black boots. Will and I decided to go out for a walk. We brought our guns with us. Luckily no crime happened in front of us, but we needed to be careful of timekeepers.

What a shiny day! Looking around us, I hoped I spread our message while giving time away. We saw some people dancing at the end of the street. The music was played, "Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave…" Will said, "Singing contest in this zone is held once every year. The prize for the winner is 1 year, but the winner needs to be careful of robbery and murder." We vanished into the crowd. We greeted some people; they stared at my flower on my head. However, they didn't ask me anything about it; maybe they thought I was just wearing a strange decoration. Some people recognized us and said thank you for giving them time. They didn't come surrounding us in case we would be discovered by timekeepers or Minutemen.

Will danced with me. He sang the song, "Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave…" I sang, "Yeah." When we stopped singing, I said, "You sang very well." Will replied, "Thanks! You know the winner recorded his songs into an album…" Bang! The people scattered when the Minutemen appeared. We took out our guns and pointed them toward them. I recognized Minutemen Fortis. Would he do a striptease? Fortis smirked, "Long time no see." He was toying with his gun. He smirked again, "We are taking a walk. See what we have found? 10-year award!" I was angry that he robbed me and shocked at the award. I shouted, "F69k you!" Fortis said, "Calm down, Flower lady. Your flower makes you look f69king stupid. Ha! Will musical notes appear from the flower when her singer boy sings?" He infuriated me. I knew I was not the only one robbed by him. I shouted, "Shut the f69k up!"

I wanted to shoot something. Now I had the chance. I hit the targets. I ended their lives. I turned around and looked at Will and asked, "Did I do something wrong?" Will put a hand on my shoulder and replied, "No. They are villains who robbed people…" Some people came across to thank me. Some of them were robbed before and some people's parents were killed by those Minutemen.

At night, we were on the rooftop. We saw the loan rate was raised. Will looked disappointed and said all they had to do is keeping raising the cost of living and 1000 thousand years did nothing. I wouldn't give up. He asked if I got a million years on me. Green mist appeared in front of us and turned into my grandfather. He asked, "Do you have any problems?" I said we wanted a million years. I looked at his left arm which was covered by his sleeve, I wondered if he had a timeclock.

My grandfather transferred us to New Greenwich. We felt dizzy because of my grandfather's power. About one week ago, I collapsed and fell to the ground. We took a rest. When I opened my eyes, a wreath appeared around my neck. My grandfather said he would tell me later. I told Will my father's bodyguards waited for him in the morning. Will bought a pair of black glasses. My grandfather floated behind him. My grandfather made me transparent for a while. Some bodyguards were standing near the curb. My grandfather used his power again. He made those bodyguards believe that Will was one of them.

A car stopped and my father got out of it. After the bodyguards and my father entered the Weis' private headquarters, I followed them holding a gun. When I entered the building, I became opaque. One bodyguard turned around and pointed his gun to me and shouted, "Stop!" All of them pointed their guns at me. I said, "I am Sylvia Weis. I want to surrender, but only to my father." My father pushed his bodyguards gently. He inspected me with a confused look. Big purple flower grew from my head, wreath, Will's mother's dress, black boots… I put down my gun and said, "Hello, daddy." One of the guard commanded, "Stay where you are!" I smiled, "You've hired more guards since I last saw you." My father replied sarcastically, "Thanks to you. I need them." "One too many." Will pointed his gun at my father. The guards pointed their guns at Will. Will commanded, "Guns down. Now!" My father said, "Do it." I took back my gun. Will held my father as hostage. We got in an elevator and reached the office.

We walked along my father's office. Will stood in front of a safe and asked, "What's the combination?" I looked at my father and replied sarcastically, "Well it's not my Birthday. You started to regret that day, I imagine, father. Try twelve, two, eighteen-o-nine. Darwin's Birthday." Will said, "Survival of the fittest!" My father said, "You know I love you very much, my girl. You have broken my heart for what you have done, Sillyvia" What a liar! He loved Darwin more than me! I said without slipping our plan and grandfather, "You have broken everyone's heart. You should know what you are doing." After the safe was opened, Will picked up that time capsule and said, "Quality time. There really is a man with a million years." My father stated, "That's my first million. It won't be my last." Selfish father! He said we were just prolonging people's agony if we gave a year to a million people. I hated his tone. We walked back to the door. My father said, "Flooding the wrong zone with a million years, it could cripple the system." That was what we wanted. I almost shouted, "Keep dreaming in your fantasyland. I don't dream of being immortal!" My grandfather was preventing bodyguards to come here. I closed the door.

All the bodyguards stood still. My grandfather appeared in front of us. He transferred us to Dayton. We took my grandfather's advice, we took 1000 years respectively. After that, I gave the time capsule to Maya. She left and distributed time. We felt dizzy again because of my grandfather's power so we slept at the nearest hotel. I thought Timekeepers couldn't track us. The next day's morning, we watched news, "These are live pictures from Dayton. Citizens have taken to the streets. There's so much stolen time in circulation. Factories in Dayton lie idle. And now, citizens are crossing zones, seen here entering New Greenwich. While authorities claim they have the situation under control, others fear the system may be headed for collapse. We will continue to update you on this developing story" We won. Our message had spread and smokescreen had been created successfully. I asked my grandfather, "What did you do in past one week? My grandfather answered and asked, "Persuading your mother and grandmother. Are you ready?" "Yes!" We disappeared.


End file.
